


The Best Remedy

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: A Reddie drabbleRichie has a busted lip, but Eddie has just the thing to make it better.





	The Best Remedy

Richie took a few minutes to study his busted bottom lip in the bathroom mirror.  
Henry Bowers elbowed his face in the hallway between classes. He tapped it lightly with a finger and winced. "Fuck."

"Richie! Your friend is here!" His mother called from afar.  
"Just let him in!"

As soon as Richie opened the bathroom door, there stood the short, asthmatic boy he secretly adored. He couldn't help the grin that appeared across his face when they made eye contact.  
"Hey Rich, ready to go--- Jesus, what happened to your face?" Eddie cringed looking at his bruised lip.

"That asshole Bowers elbowed me in the face on the way to math class." Richie admitted, walking into his room with Eddie.

"Hold on, I have just the thing for that in my second fanny pack!" Eddie started unzipping it to search around in his bag.

Richie snorted and plopped down on the edge of his bed, "What don't you have in there?"

Eddie kicked off his shoes, climbing on the bed beside Richie. He unscrewed the ointment cap and squeezed a bit onto his finger. A pungent smell of the cream filled both their noses.

Richie furrowed his brow, covering his nose. "Ugh, that smells worse than your mother's----"

Eddie slapped a hand over the taller boy's mouth. "Shut up Richie! Just let me apply this ointment."

"Hell no, you're not putting that on me, it smells like shit!" Richie argued, pushing the smaller boy away with a foot.

Eddie fought back attempting to force the cream onto his busted lip. "It's just the smell of the medicine!"

Still Richie resisted, keeping a firm hold on Eddie's arm as he felt the force of the smaller boy pushing him down onto the mattress. He couldn't help the butterflies he felt in his stomach when he realized the situation. Richie's strength was wavering the longer he stared at Eddie hovering above him.

Suddenly, the struggling stopped entirely when Richie let go of Eddie's arm. He toppled down on Richie's chest.  
  
Their cheeks were a bit flushed when their eyes met.  
Richie felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, his crush was inches away from his face. He swallowed and began to say, "Eds, I--"

Impulsively, Eddie pressed his lips to Richie's. He felt Eddie quickly run thin fingers through his dark curls.  
"Since you won't let me apply the ointment, I kissed it better." Eddie stated, climbing off of Richie.

Richie blushed. He was definitely flustered now. He started adjusting his glasses. "Uh-- fine. That's fine... m-much better than the smelly stuff. "

Eddie gave a mischevious smirk. Richie's guard was down. The smaller boy abruptly and sloppily applied some of the strong ointment on Richie's lip wound.

His nose scrunched up at the smell. Richie's mouth was agape. "Did you kiss me just to do that?"

"No Dipshit! I kissed you because I wanted to! I applied the ointment because your lip is all gross and busted like that." Eddie zipped his fanny pack up. "So keep applying this." He left the tube of smelly ointment on Richie's nightstand.

"Oh, I will." Richie narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. He yanked Eddie by the arm, pulling him in, kissing him again making sure to smear the cream on his lip too.

Eddie took a hit of his inhaler when their lips parted a second time. "You're right, that ointment smells terrible... I'll just... we can just... kiss it better." He quickly tucked the ointment away in his bag.

Richie felt his cheeks getting hotter. He tried to get them back on track to do what they planned this afternoon. "Ready to get your ass kicked at Street Fighter?"

"Yeah right Richie! I beat you last time!" Eddie argued, heading out the door.

Richie snickered as he followed behind him. He gave a bashful smile, looking on at Eddie with much adoration.


End file.
